Don't Go Away Mad
by Hearts Desire
Summary: From my Motley Series. Shannon's just gotten dumped by Matt, again and Jeff tries to come to the rescue


A/N- I thought that I had stopped the Motley Series cause I was stuck on "Afraid", but I was listening to the cd again this morning and this story popped in my head. It might be a little confusing and I'm sorry, I just wanted to get it out of my harddrive. Origionally it was a Raven, Shannon story, but I couldn't finish it like that. Also, thanks to Jasmine for sending the RIGHT lyrics! LoL  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is property of Motley Records, Nikki Sixx (lyrics/music) and Mick Mars (music)  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Don't Go Away Mad  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as I gothome from the airport, I knew that something was wrong. I didn't know if it was serious or not, but I knew I had to head over to your house. I had a feeling, like you just needed me with you. I drove as fast as I could over to your house, not even waiting for the engine to shut off the car fully before getting out.  
  
I ran as fast as I could without falling on the house and searched through my pockets for your house key. I nearly dropped my keyring a dozen times before I got the door open. As soon as the door was open, I heard the stereo blaring loudly. It even hurt my ears, but I knew the song immediately.  
  
  
  
We could sail away  
  
Or catch a freight train  
  
Or a rocketship  
  
Into outer space  
  
Nothin' left to do  
  
Too many things were said  
  
To ever make it feel  
  
Like yesterday did  
  
Seasons must change  
  
Separate paths - separate ways  
  
If we blame it on anything  
  
Let's blame it on the rain  
  
I knew it all along  
  
I'd have to write this song  
  
Too young to fall in love  
  
Guess we knew it all along  
  
That's alright, that's Okay  
  
We were walkin' through some youth  
  
Smilin' through some pain  
  
That's alright, that's Okay  
  
Let's turn the page  
  
My friends called today  
  
Down from L.A.  
  
They were shooting pool all night  
  
Sleeping half the day  
  
They said I could crash  
  
If I could find my own way  
  
I told them you were leaving  
  
On a bus to go away  
  
That's alright, that's Okay  
  
We were two kids in love  
  
Trying to find our way  
  
That's alright, that's Okay  
  
Held our dreams in our hands  
  
Let our minds run away  
  
That's alright, that's Okay  
  
We were walkin' through some youth  
  
Smilin' through some pain  
  
That's alright, let's turn the page  
  
And remember what I say girl  
  
And it goes this way:  
  
Girl, don't go away mad  
  
Girl, just go away!   
  
I said girl, don't go away mad,  
  
Girl, just go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shit, yours and Matt's song. SOmething must have happened between you two. I finally snapped out of my trance-like stance and headed to your room. I could hear crashing behind the door, so I didn't hesitate and just went in. Immediately I had to duck otherwise I would have been pelted in the head with a thick book.   
  
Geez. The entire room wa a mess. You were pulling things off the walls, tearing apart your bed, throwing books and videos, and anything you could get your hands on.  
  
  
  
"Shannon! Shannon, stop!"  
  
  
  
Then, you stopped and looked up immediately. Your breathing was laboured and you face was tearstained with your hair sticking to it. A thin trail os blood was running from your mouth and you wiped it with the back of your hand.  
  
  
  
"Jeffry?"  
  
"Yeah, Shann. It's me."  
  
  
  
You stumbled forward whether you meant to or not and landed in my arms. I slowly sat down so we were sitting against the bed. You were still panting and you rested your head against my shoulder, the hot tears soaking the top of my shirt. I slowly rubbed your shoulder until your sobs had turned to hiccups.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, Shannon?"  
  
"Why, Jeff?" you sniffled.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with Matt? Why not-why me?"  
  
"What happened, Shann?"  
  
  
  
I didn't expect you to reply since it too so long for you to say something. And when you did you were so quiet that I almost didn't hear you.  
  
  
  
"Matt doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Yes he does, Shannon. he loves-"  
  
"No! No he doesn't! He just left me! He left me!"  
  
  
  
I had to jump at how harsh your voice was. I never thought you and Matt would break up. You guys have been together for years. Since you were in 11th grade, even.  
  
  
  
"When, Shannon? Did he say why?"  
  
"Just earlier. He told me he was in love with Shane. What did I do wrong, jeff?"  
  
"Shannon, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Then why did he leave?"  
  
  
  
I pulled you closer. You sounded so pitiful, like a lost child. I just had to have you as close as possible to me. I'd never heard you so upset.  
  
  
  
"I-I don;'t know. Maybe Matt just thinks he needs to get out an experience more since you guys have been together so long. I really don't know."  
  
"But ... I thought he loved me."  
  
"He does love you, Shannon. It just might not be the same love you're thinking. Maybe he just needs to think for a little. He might even be back by tonight."  
  
  
  
You took a deep, shuddering breath and rested your head on my chest.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Jeff."  
  
"No problem. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll start putting things away." I suggested.  
  
  
  
You nodded slowly, placing a small kiss on my collarbone and went into the bathroom. I meant to get to work helping clean, but my mind was in another place. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Matt always came back to you and you'd forgive him and once more, I'd only be there for support. It would never change.  
  
But I love you so much that I can't be angry. I rather you be happy than me.  
  
  
  
{Fin} 


End file.
